Cora Knightly
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl and her two best friends attend Hogwarts where they play on the Gryffindor team, the three of them chasers,while the girls two best friends get a little too cozy with the team's beaters,she herself might be getting a little to cozy with the captain
1. Chapter 1

"Cora Knightly get your lazy arse up now!" My best friend Bridget chirped loudly in my ear. I groaned, rolling over in my bed and begging for five more minutes of sleep.

"Cora! The train leaves in a total of forty minutes!" My other best friend, Shannon, whined, plopping down next to me on my bed. I turned on my bed so I was on my stomach and gripped my pillow closely to my ears.

"Wake up!" Bridget screamed more aggressively, yanking on my long dark blond, almost light brown, hair. I felt my blue-green eyes widen in horror as I screamed out in pain and jumped out of bed.

Bridget smirked fondly as Shannon bit her lip quietly and played with a piece of her curly red hair.

"You butt face!" I screeched, rubbing my sore head where she pulled at the straight strands.

"Eh, well, that'll teach you to get up when I tell you too." Bridget replied smugly as she walked out of my room and towards the stairs with her luggage. She pushed her chin length, black hair out of her icy blue eyes before giving me a mock glare and pounding down the steps. I just rolled my eyes at her.

I looked over at Shannon who was blushing deeply and grabbed both of our bags before heading towards the door. She wasn't as upfront with her opinions as Bridget was.

"I got an outfit ready for you. It's in the bathroom." Shannon told me quietly before heading down the stairs. Her green eyes twinkled excitedly, a clear sign that she was overly excited for our sixth year at Hogwarts.

I walked into the bathroom, running a brush through my elbow length, straight hair and applying a light layer of black mascara around my eyes. I sighed, looking around for the outfit Shannon left for me. It was a simple black tank top and a pair of sea green skinny jeans that would match my eyes if they were brighter.

"Oh look! The princess decides to grace us with her presence! And only fifteen minutes before the train leaves!" Bridget boomed enthusiastically as I walked down the steps of my house and into the kitchen where they sat eating pop tarts. I grabbed one for myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we better get going." I said while chewing a giant piece of strawberry pop tart.

Bridget and Shannon always stayed with me at my house the night before we went to school. Partly because it was tradition, and partly because I needed them to wake me up in the morning. Sometimes, I didn't know how we were such good friends. I mean, Bridget was just so bitchy and sarcastic, and Shannon was the shyest person I knew. She got embarrassed easily, and was constantly nervous, to be honest, her and Bridget were complete opposites. I guess you could say I'm the connecter of the three of us. We were all friends because Shannon was friends with me and so was Bridget, which made the two of them meet, and made us all become the best friends ever within our six years together.

"Are we flooing?" Shannon asked meekly, chewing on her bottom lip. She hated to floo, something that me and Bridget were extremely aware of, which is only part of the reason why we were going to floo there. We are just so evil.

"You know it." Bridget answered evilly, making Shannon frown. I swear, sometimes I think that girl should be in Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

When we got to the train station, we quickly hopped on the train, scared to death that we were going to miss it.

"Where should we sit? Every where's full." I complained childishly as we hastily walked up and down the corridor.

"Well if SOMEONE didn't sleep so late maybe we'd be here sooner!" Bridget sneered at me. I just rolled my eyes like I always did.

"Please don't fight guys." Shannon said quietly from behind us so we could barely hear her. I sighed, as did Bridget, and we nodded our heads in reply. It wasn't worth it fighting with Bridget, she always won.

"I found one!" Bridget yelled to me from two compartments ahead. Her and Shannon entered, I was right behind them.

"Cora! Hey love! I was ever so afraid you wouldn't make it!" Fred's voice assaulted me as I walked through the door, in a matter of seconds I was hugging both him and George before taking my seat in between them on the bench. Oliver Wood, my team captain and Gryffindor keeper, sat across from me, in between Shannon and Bridget. I didn't know Oliver that well. Except for the fact that he was obsessed with Quittich and a pretty good player, I didn't know much about him. I've always had the feeling he thought I was annoying, not that it bothered me much. I took a great liking to getting on his nerves.

Shannon looked out the window, she wasn't very social, and Bridget just starred broadly around the compartment.

"How have you been lovey?" George asked from my left side near the window.

"Fine thanks. What about you two? Gotten into any good mischief lately?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips as I looked between the twins.

"Is there a such thing as good mischief?" They asked in unison, causing me to laugh slightly and Bridget to burst out laughing.

"I suppose not." I admitted sheepishly.

"What about you Bridget? Anything exciting happen over your summer?" The twins asked Bridget who seemed to be paying more attention to the giant whole in her jeans then anything else.

"Nah, not really." She replied lamely. I felt the conversation lag slightly.

"Hello Oliver." I said, smiling cheekily at him, he acted as if he didn't hear me, he blushed, and instead started up a quiet conversation with Shannon about game strategies. Me, Shannon, and Bridget, were the chasers for the team, which meant Oliver had to be nice to us. Not to sound conceited, but me and my two best friends were the best thing to ever happen to that team. We were great players and Oliver knew that, which meant he couldn't afford to loose us, mostly because everyone else in the Gryffindor house sucks.

"Oi mate!" Fred exclaimed at Oliver who was obviously going out of his way to avoid me. I knew he didn't like me, but he didn't have to be so obvious about it.

"Why are you ignoring Cora!" George finished. Oliver turned around to face them, his cheeks reddening and a sheepish expression on his face.

"I'm not ignoring her." He stated simply, looking at me and looking away hastily. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the 'yeah right' look.

"Yes you are." Fred and George went on together. I laughed slightly at their forcefulness.

"Fine! Hello to you too Cora." Oliver said exasperatedly. I nodded my head and smiled at him, he quickly turned back and continued talking to Shannon. Sighing, I turned back to the twins and listened to their stories about their summers. When the train started I fell off my seat at the sudden motion, causing everyone around me to laugh hysterically, except Oliver who just frowned at me like I was a little kid who just did something stupid.

Fred and George quickly helped me back up and I sat silently for a while, eventually falling asleep.

"Not this again. Come on Cora! We're here!" Bridget said, pulling softly on my hair. I grunted in response but opened my eyes. Fred and George stood up, pulling me with them and basically carrying me out of the train and onto one of the carriages. By the times we were at Hogwarts, I was wide awake again and running around the school building like a five year old, hugging everyone I've ever meet and some people from Slytherin I don't even know just to piss them off.

What do you think? Please review!

Also, would you like the next chapter written by Oliver? Or Cora? Or anyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

"What the Hippogriff are you doing!" One Slytherin in particular screeched as I hugged them.

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking like I just personally neutered him with a butchers knife.

"IT'S FREE HUG DAY!" I screamed in his face, making him jump slightly.

"And they say I'm the bitch…" Bridget mumbled from behind me. I smiled gleefully at that.

"Why you filthy little…" Draco trailed off, saying some profanities under his breath.

"If you wanted to go out with me Draco, all you had to do was ask. No need to be shy about it." I teased, batting my eye lashes at him. He gave me another one of those scoffing looks.

"Like I'd want to go out with a Gryffindork like you." He sneered.

"Aww. I never knew you felt that way!" I exclaimed, jumping up and giving him another hug. That kid got tall over the summer.

"Get off of me! For Merlin's sake girl! Control yourself!" He demanded, exchanging a high and mighty glance with his friends who just smiled goofily at me as they walked away.

"That was beautiful Cora." Fred expressed as he walked up next to me.

"Aw, your beautiful Fred." I siad sarcastically, pinching his cheek before I started to skip towards the table.

"I'm George!" He called after me.

"Yeah right, and I'm Merlin!" I called back, skipping backwards into the school. I bumped into another person. Oliver Wood.

I turned to face him and it looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to give you a fright." I apologized, giving him a small hug before I nearly ran off to the table.

"Your going to give that boy a heart attack one day Cora." Lee whispered in my ear as I took my seat next to him with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion.

Lee simply laughed at my ignorance as the twins, Oliver, and the two idiots I call best friends took their seats.

"He fancies you, you know." Lee whispered quietly to me as Dumbledore started his mindless chatter.

"Who?" I asked, slightly startled. Someone facied me? Cora? I never thought I'd see the day.

"Oliver." He answered.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Oliver, like me? Yeah right.

"I'm serious." He said more fercily. I side glanced at Oliver who was focusing on the head master.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Positive." He reassured, looking at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Well then we're going to have to make him as uncomfortable as possible aren't we?" I smirked evily. I was such a bitch.

"Now I'm not sure if I should have told you. What do you have planned now Cora?"

"Me? Nothing!" I said, sounding offended. " How could little ol' me do anything bad!" I laughed evily before I replied. "I'm just going to make things….extremely awkward for him is all."

"Don't break his heart." Lee warned, being serious for once.

"I couldn't if I tried baby."


End file.
